Falling for You is the Hardest
by ChuYumeAkirameru
Summary: Madarame feels awkward when he walks in on Sasahara reading yaoi, and then this happens and that happens and basically, HARDCORE YAOI IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THEN DO NOT READ. Totally hot and has a really cute ending. You're gonna want to read this one. *Fujoshi Alert* ONESHOT Lemon


**AHAHAHA. This is the first thing that I've written that is like this. I hope it doesn't suck and that you guys love this seriously-obascure-ship-of-mine-that-technically-I-don't-even-ship-anyway-but-in-the-end-I-just-want-Haru-chan-to-be-a-bottom-so-why-not-lol. Anyhow enjoy your yaoi loves.**

**~Yume-sama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Genshiken, Genshiken Nidaime, or any of it's characters and do not intend to make a profit off of them.**

It was silent but for the flipping of pages. Madarame and Sasahara sat alone in the club room yet again. There seemed to be a certain tension in the room. Madarame was sweating, and quickly glancing at Sasahara every few minutes, while Sasahara stared wide eyed at the manga in his hands, quickly flipping through the book. Silence pierced their ears.  
>"K-kanji..." Madarame whispered, a sweat drop crawling down his face.. Sasahara flinched but remained silent. "E-eto..." he stuttered. Kanji's grip tightened on the manga, and he furrowed his eye brows. "Y-you know...I have nothing against Fudanshi..." he said as nonchalantly as he could manage. Sasahara's head fell. He seemed to be twitching all over.<br>"Please...just don't.." he said.  
>Previously, Madarame had walked in and witnessed Sasahara reading a BL manga, and it had gone down hill from there.<br>"But, it's really okay. Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone if you dont want me too." Madarame said. Kanji felt his face redden. The book he had been reading lay smack down in the middle of the table. Not getting any feed back from Sasahara, Madarame peeked over at the book. On the cover it showed a tall short-haired boy with a smirk and a short glasses boy with tears in his eyes. ' Why would Sasahara ever read something like that?' Madarame thought, sweat yet again dripping down his face.  
>"Um, Sasahara... Do you...I mean, are you...?" Suddenly Sasahara lifted his head and stared intensely at Madarame.<br>"I don't usually go for that sort of thing, but lately, I've been questioning that, so I wanted to see if I really was...but..but I think..." he trailed off, looking confused and embarrassed.  
>Madarame looked at him concerned. "Yes...?" he asked.<br>Sasahara looked up at him and lightly grabbed his chin, surprising him greatly. "W-what are-?"  
>"-I only feel this way around you, Madarame." He said, his voice in a lower octave than usual. Madarame stared at him, shocked. But before he could do anything, Sasahara swooped in and kissed him. This was his first kiss. Madarame pushed him back hard and huffed in his seat, his mind racing like crazy.<br>"W-wait, let me, just let me..." he put his hand on his forehead and furrowed his brows, as Sasahara stared at him expectedly. He glanced up at him every once in a while, only to be more embarrassed and confused each time. "S-so, hold on...you've been straight your whole life, then suddenly, you decide you like a guy- and not just any guy-me?" Sasahara nodded shyly. Madarame wanted to ask him why but instead just sighed. What the hell? He had been friends with this guy for 3 years and now he was suddenly putting the moves on him? Sheesh.  
>"I'm...I'm really flattered, but, I really can't except your feelings.." Madarame said expertly, leaning back in his chair. "I never thought of you as anything but a friend. And I'm pretty sure I'm one hundred percent straight, so there's nothing I can really do there. I just hope this doesn't get any more awkward. Let's agree to not tell anyone about this, alright?" Madarame asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sasahara had gone stone faced. His eyes avoided the man in front of him and instead inspected the surroundings. "Um...Okay?" he asked again. As he said this, Sasahara's eyes shot back to Madarame.<br>"I can't do that. You aren't going to get away with just that. I've loved you for so long now and I'm going to get SOMETHING out of it." he said narrowing his eyes. Madarame felt the sweat building up on his body as Sasahara moved around the table and placed his hands on either side of his shoulders on the chair. He towered over him even though, standing up, Madarame was much taller than him. Madarame could feel his hot breath against his skin, and soon his glasses began to fog up.  
>Madarame sat stiff in his chair, too scared to move as Sasahara closed the space between their lips. He got close enough that they were right next to each other, yet not touching. Sasahara ran his tongue slowly across his lower lip, which gave him shivers and maybe got him a little hard. Sasahara then intruded his mouth and played around with his tongue as his gripped Madarame's shoulders tightly. Their lips locked around each other, and Madarame forgot for a split second what was going on. When he gained his senses, he tried to resist by pushing on Sasahara's chest, but unfortunately, he was much stronger than him. Sasahara moved onto his lap, and at that moment he truly felt how much he really liked him.<br>Sasahara then proceeded to lick the insides on Madarame's mouth, which resulted in him giving a small moan. This delighted Sasahara greatly.  
>"Are you enjoying this?" he smirked. Madarame looked weakly back at him with spit dripping sexily down his chin. Sasahara removed his shirt, then tied Madarame's hands behind the chair with it.<br>"Why are you doing this? Please, stop." Madarame said angrily, clenching his eyes.  
>"Honestly, I don't think that's what you really want." he answered back, making Madarame growl. "Wow, I've never seen THIS side of you before. Interesting." he said as he leaned over his neck and bit it softly. He then licked the spot, and continued to do the same all over his neck, making Madarame shiver. Sasahara's hands reached down and unzipped his zipper releasing his lower member. He then searched Madarame's body until his hands made it to his pants, finding his own member, trying to find it's own way out. "Oh, wow, what's this about you being 100% straight?" he asked, making Madarame clench his teeth. As Sasahara unzipped his pants, he also softly stroked Madarame's face, his thumb lightly caressing his protruding cheek bones. "I always thought that you had the most lovely face..." he said softly. "Can I call you Haru?" he asked rhetorically.<br>"What are you doing...? Make up your mind, are you gonna be nice or are you gonna be mean?" Madarame asked. "I really hate characters who can't decide on their personality..." he said, in an attempt to get a little revenge. Sasahara smirked.  
>" Do you want me to be mean? Do you want me to be rough?" he asked as he harshly grabbed Harunobu's penis. He arched his back from the shock, and let out soft moans as Sasahara began to stroke his friend.<br>"S-stop..." he said, trying to resist the pleasure. Sasahara just smirked as he moved Madarame onto the floor. "Wait, w-what are you..?" even as he asked this, he knew what was coming, and felt his stomach sink. Sasahara straddled him and began unbuttoning Harunobu's shirt, while forcibly frenching the skinny bespectacled man. Soon, they were both naked, and Sasahara was licking and sucking anything he could get his hands on.  
>"...I love you Harunobu.." he whispered to him as he spread his legs apart and slowly intruded into him.<br>"A-Ahhh! S-st- no, uhh..." Madarame shivered all over as Sasahara teased him with desire. He mentally fought with his feelings, but he couldn't hold it in. "J-just, g-go in! Just go in a-Ahh." he shouted with tears in his eyes. Sasahara smirked, leaned down and kissed him.  
>"...as you wish."<br>Sasahara thrust into him harshly, causing him to arch his back and scream out in pain, after Sasahara thrusted in and out of him a few more times, they both began to warm up and Harunobu felt as if they were blending together. Sasahara thrusted hard into a certain spot inside him, that sent shivers of pleasure through out his body.  
>"K-Kanji!" he yelled out. "I'm...I'm gonna!" Kanji leaned down, stopping his intrusion for a moment as he sucked lightly on the end of Harunobu's penis, inviting him warmly to cum into his mouth. With that, Harunobu gave in and spurt his sperm into Sasahara. Sasahara felt pleasure over come him as he saw the exhausted look on Madarame's face. He once again drove into him, and came into Madarame causing him to again call out his name in pleasure.<br>They both lay on the floor of the club room, Covered with one another, and panting for breath. Sasahara looked at Madarame and saw him hiding his face in shame. He sobbed lightly, trying to cover it up with his sticky hands. Sasahara felt guilt over come him, realizing that this was his fault. He rapped his arms around his friend and made soothing sounds.  
>"I love you. I'm sorry for causing you grief..." he said, closing his eyes as he lay against him. Madarame breathed in and out roughly as he embrassed his friend willingly.<br>"God damn you...it wasn't suppose to be like this..." he said, gripping Sasahara tightly. "Why did you have to make me fall for you?"


End file.
